mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Flash 2 Demo/Beta 1.0
Super Smash Flash 2 Beta is the final major release of the ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo and the first following the alpha phase of development. It was released on May 29th, 2017. Version history 1.0.0 Major changes *An auto-updater has been added, allowing players to update the game without having to redownload the game from the McleodGaming website. *Ten new characters: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (unlockable) *Many character balance changes, to be shown at a later date. *17 new stages: **Desk (unlockable) **Devil's Machine (unlockable) **Final Valley (unlockable) **Flat Zone+ **Hyrule Castle (64) (unlockable) **Lake of Rage **Metal Cavern (unlockable) **Mushroom Kingdom (unlockable) **Mushroom Kingdom II **PAC-MAZE **Saffron City (64) (unlockable) **Starship Mario ***Toy Time Galaxy **Steel Diver (unlockable) **World Tournament (unlockable) **Yoshi's Island (64) **Waiting Room (unlockable) *New modes **Classic mode **Arena mode ***Sandbag Soccer **Home-Run Contest **Multi-Man Smash *New Special Smash options **"Super Smash Flash" modifier. **Metal modifier *Over 50 New Event matches. *A fourth Target Smash stage. *Significantly improved Online mode. **Accept/deny requests **Choose input delay **Word filters **Will no longer get kicked to the main menu if the opponent disconnects after a game *Approximately 140 new music tracks. *18 new items **Beam Rod **Blast Box **Deku Nut **Egg **Explosive Tag **Firework **Fire Flower **Flipper **Gooey Bomb **Ice Flower **Master Ball **Metal Box **Motion-Sensor Bomb **Party Ball **Smart Bomb **Super Star **Unira **Yellow Shell *Completely reworked item mechanics. *Many new Pokémon and Assist Trophies. *Fully customizable quality settings, allowing the player to disable various game effects for better performance. *Brand-new special effects for the entire cast. *New character recolors. **Recolors no longer affect character special effects *Increased landing lag on aerial attacks and specials. *Rebalanced teching, rolling, getup attack, etc. frame data. *Native controller support. Temporarily disabled features *Gamepad support in the Browser version *Online Arena Mode (Sandbag Soccer) *Peril Roulette in Classic Mode *Character-Specific Break the Targets *"Trades" between opposing attacks *Accessorized costumes *Misc. stage hazards (Green Hill Zone, etc.) *Some of the Assist Trophies and Pokémon *Stages **Venus Lighthouse **Skyward Voyage **Silph Co. **Shadow Moses Island **Distant Planet *Items **Smash Ball **Cucco 1.0.1 Major changes *Improved online mode stability. *Improved performance when using “Disabled stage effects” quality setting. *Fixed crashes from incompatible Bluetooth devices. *Fixed Role Reversal event. It was impossible to complete in the previous version due to the removal of Final Smashes. *Cleared records for Role Reversal and final events. *Desk stage is now available without unlocking. *Other various bug fixes and balancing tweaks. Minor changes *Fixed Sudden Death on stock matches. *Stage darkening code removed from disabled stage effects quality setting. *Pausing in Arena Mode now works properly. *Tap Jump/Dash settings now save properly when game is restarted. *Fixed some issues involving the pause button when mapped to certain keys. *Special Smash options can now be selected via keyboard. *Fixed issue with some assist trophies (Krillin, Hammer Bro.) not loading properly and failing on first spawn. *Getting hit while holding an E-Tank will cause the user to drop the E-Tank. *''Battle of the 99 Heartless'' is a bit easier. now has 2 stocks instead of one and takes reduced knockback from enemies. * Stocks can now be properly set via the display in Online mode's character selection screen. *Changing the game settings from within an online room will no longer lock the room. *Milliseconds are gray colored in the timer now. *Updated the icons for red and blue teams' score display for Arena. *Moved the Home-Run Contest Counter up more to the top right. *Timer disappears after pausing in Home Run Contest when Sandbag is gaining distance. *Updated the credits screen. *Fixed desyncs due to stage background of Bomb Factory. *Fixed a loading error for Clock Town if Peach's Castle or Sky Sanctuary Zone had been loaded before. *Restored Bloody Tears as the main track for Dracula's Castle. *Fixed false ledges on Green Hill Zone. *Fixed mislabel on Green Hill Zone music track. *Champion Battle (Gold/Silver) music track now only plays as alt for Lake of Rage. *Meteo Campaigns now displays shadows. *Fixed a crash bug when a character under the effects of a Poison Mushroom was released by a mirror in Mirror Chamber. *Tweaked ledges and terrain on Twilight Town. *Fixed unlock message for World Tournament. It no longer displays the unlock text from Final Valley. Character-specific changes *Bandana Dee **Adjusted item boxes. **Reduced weight (78 → 76). *Bomberman **Down Throw can no longer be SDI'd during the first hit. *Bowser **Fire Breath knockback is now 50 degrees no matter which direction Bowser is facing when he fires it. *Chibi-Robo **Chibi-Copter hits connect into each other better. *Donkey Kong **Cargo up throw has two less frames of endlag. *Falco **Fixed some inconsistencies with his size. *Goku **Adjusted item boxes. **Tweaked hurtboxes on tech animations. **Increased self-damage rate when in Kaiō-ken mode. **Back throw has less hitstun. *Kirby **Fixed issues with copy abilities when Kirby is not slotted as Player 1. *Lloyd **Fixed a bug when cancelling Tiger Blade with an aerial where, after landing, Lloyd would enter helpless state when performing a second aerial move. * Mega Man **Grounded Water Wave no longer deals crazy amounts of damage. *Meta Knight ** now has a proper landing animation. * Mr. Game & Watch **Down tilt now has a windbox. *Ness **Fixed problems with Ness' Double jump cancel when using PK Thunder. **Fixed Ness' frozen glitch when using PK Thunder if the projectile is spawned right next to a wall. *PAC-MAN **Bonus Fruit ***Fruits can be re-grabbed easier when thrown. ***Increased hitstun on Galaxian. **Fixed infinite KO glitch if any character landed on the trampoline created by Pac-Jump and crossed the death barrier at the same time. *Samus **Fixed Samus' intangibility when holding an E-Tank or Assist Trophy. **Fixed Samus' frozen glitch when firing Charge Shot while landing. *Sandbag **Get up animation now has proper intangibility frames. **Down Smash now puts Sandbag in crash state if it lands at the wrong time. *Sheik **Up Smash now has its proper final hit. *Sonic **Forward aerial ***Damage increased on non-meteor hitboxes. ***Meteor hitbox has slightly less base knockback (60 → 58). ***Meteor hitbox has less knockback growth (60 → 52). *Tails **Will now turn around if holding the opposite direction when using a midair jump like all of the other characters with multiple jumps. **Jab 1 hitbox size slightly increased in size (more disjoint, more coverage). **Forward Tilt hitbox is slightly taller. **Up tilt ***Endlag decreased. (10 → 9) ***Hitbox is taller. It can now reach characters standing on low platforms of most stages. **Forward smash ***Hitbox size slightly increased (more disjoint, more coverage). ***Active hitbox duration increased (1 → 2). **Up smash ***Start up reduced (8 → 6). ***Endlag reduced (13 → 12). ***Final hit damage increased. ***Final hit knockback angle changed (90 → 85). ***Final hit base knockback increased (55 → 56). ***Final hit knockback growth increased (120 → 124). ***Multihit now traps characters a lot better. ***Traction reduced greatly. ***Loses momentum when hits are landed, allowing the player to stop on opponents. ***Can now turn around during the first 4 frames of startup if the opposite direction is tapped. **Down smash ***Knockback angle lowered (50 → 38). ***Base knockback increased (50 → 54). ***Knockback growth lowered (85/70 → 80/64). ***Endlag decreased (20 → 19). ***Hitboxes tweaked. **Dash attack's second hit's hitbox size slightly increased (more coverage). **Forward aerial base knockback increased (20 → 26). **Back aerial ***Base knockback increased (30 → 32). ***Knockback growth increased (105 → 108). ***Active hitbox duration increased (8 → 9). ***Hitbox on first active frame made significantly larger. ***Other hitbox sizes slightly increased (more coverage). ***Movement reworked. Will pull back further if travelling backwards at the start of the move, or fly further forwards if travelling forwards. **Grab ***Grab box is taller (more coverage). ***Endlag reduced (7 → 6). ** Pummel damage increased (1% → 1.5%). **Forward throw ***Hitstun increased (100% → 112%). ***Base knockback increased (70 → 75). **Down throw ***Damage increased (9% → 12%). ***Self hitlag increased (1 → 3). ***Knockback angle raised (60 → 80). ***Base knockback increased (60 → 72). ***Knockback growth increased (80 → 85). **Grounded Energy Ball Blaster total frames reduced (27 → 26). **Tails Whirlwind recovery distance significantly increased. *Zelda **Nayru's Love ***Range slightly increased. ***Intangibility on startup increased by one frame. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Demo Category:Super Smash Flash 2